submachinefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Субмашинные записи
Файл:Печатная машинка.png Ниже приведён список записей из серии Submachine. Записи играют очень важную роль в серии, так как только они передают сюжет игры и содержат подсказки необходимые для прохождения. Кроме того, в этом разделе, вместе с записями, будут выставляться переводы вступительных и завершающих заставок субмашинных игр, а также внутриигровых надписей. Submachine 1: The Basement Помощь Submachine point'n'click игра от Mateusz Skutnik сентябрь 2005 Нажимайте на двери, чтобы перемещаться между комнатами. Ищите и собирайте предметы. Некоторые из них вы можете вновь использовать, нажав и переместив на игровой экран, другие вы можете рассматривать. Попытайтесь найти четыре плитки головоломки, чтобы выйти. Удачи. MS Diary (Дневник) Прошлым летом я отправился в поход к большому Кентскому водопаду. Я считаю, что эта поездка была важной для меня, однако некоторые люди не понимают почему. Хорошо, я действительно потерял мою левую руку, но, черт возьми, я узнал, что у меня была третья рука. Невидимая. С тех пор я начал учиться, как использовать мою карма-руку, и вскоре мои навыки стали мастерскими. Я не удивился, когда люди начали поворачиваться ко мне спиной, считать меня помешанным и психически больным. Забавно, я не могу сказать им правду – это то же самое, что рассказывать рыбам про возможности совершать космические путешествия. Таким образом, я всего лишь пытаюсь Submachine 2: The Lighthouse Помощь ищите и собирайте предметы выбирайте и используйте их читайте дневники ищите повсюду не останавливайтесь не бойтесь будте осторожны оставайтесь сосредоточенным Вступительная Заставка Я очнулся не в комнате И я помню Что у меня был странный сон Я играл в игру Субмашину Также я помню, что закончил ту игру Но я не помню, как очнулся от того сна Игровой Автомат Файл:Игровой_автомат2.jpg Diary 1 (Дневник, часть 1) Прошлым летом я отправился в поход к большому Кентскому водопаду. Я считаю, что эта поездка была важной для меня, однако некоторые люди не понимают почему. Хорошо, я действительно потерял мою левую руку, но, черт возьми, я узнал, что у меня была третья рука. Невидимая. С тех пор я начал учиться, как использовать мою карма-руку, и вскоре мои навыки стали мастерскими. Я не удивился, когда люди начали поворачиваться ко мне спиной, считать меня помешанным и психически больным. Забавно, я не могу сказать им правду – это то же самое, что рассказывать рыбам про возможности совершать космические путешествия. Таким образом, я всего лишь пытаюсь Diary 2 (Дневник, часть 2) мирно жить своей жизнью, без всяких тревог. Работа Хранителя маяка, казалось, была создана для меня. И я хотел провести остаток моей жизни в этом маяке. Но после пяти месяцев моя изоляция закончилась, когда они решили захоронить здание. Мой самый худший страх состоял в том, чтобы быть похороненным заживо. А как насчёт того, чтобы быть похороненным заживо в здании? Я не хотел испытывать судьбу. Таким образом, я ухожу сегодня. Для тех, кто следует за мной: Я сожалею... и m= Искренне ваш Мур Pamphlet (Брошюра) Добро пожаловать Добро пожаловать во всемирно известный Кентский Маяк. Это строение было построено в 1857 году сэром Генри о’Тулом. Говорят, что этот маяк был построен на руинах средневековой тюрьмы. Эти руины является одной из наших экскурсионных достопримечательностей, так что вы можете посетить археологические раскопки в более низких секциях маяка, ниже подвального уровня. Обратитесь к вашему гиду за этой услугой. Этот маяк чудным образом никогда не разрушался, хотя несколько войн велись по землям Кента. Это позволяет вам насладиться оригинальной стенной структурой этого комплекса. Спасибо за посещение, Надеемся увидеть вас снова. Cat Note (Запись о Коте) Середина октября 05 Сегодня произошло очень странное событие. Когда я проснулся, то обнаружил внутри маяка чёрного кота. Я точно помню, что запер все двери и окна, прежде чем лечь в кровать – и все же – он здесь. Я не понимаю, как он смог проникнуть внутрь. Это беспокоит меня. Я назвал его Эйнштейном, так как он, по-видимому, способен по собственному желанию ломать барьер пространства и времени. Вероятно, все кошки умеют это, но этот сделал это на моих глазах. Ну, не совсем, но бесспорно то, что он здесь. Интересно, имеет ли это какое-то отношение к моей способности создавать порталы между измерениями моей карма-рукой. Предполагаю, что скоро мы это узнаем. Note to myself (Запись к самому себе) 12.13.06 Эйнштейн сбежал. Снова. Я сыт этим по горло. Отметить себе – прекратить волноваться об этом проклятом коте. Letter to Liz (Письмо к Лиз) Привет Элизабет. Даже в моих самых необыкновенных мечтах я никогда не думал о том, что я смогу создавать межпространственные пути, ведущие к новым неизведанным местам. Мой новый эксперимент переместил меня под маяк, прямо в те легендарные руины. С этого момента вы можете называть меня исследователем. Я всего - лишь использовал тот кристалл мудрости, который нашёл недавно. Только подумайте, куда, возможно, я смогу отправиться, используя для себя маяк и его полную силу света. Я рассчитываю переместиться в другое место в следующие 32 дня. Вы позаботитесь об Эйнштейне ради меня? Ваш м Portal Note (Запись о Портале) Итак, вот он. Я действительно установил портал здесь, однако он не стабилен. Я собираюсь использовать его, хотя не могу сказать, где я окажусь. Вы можете использовать этот портал всякий раз, когда захотите, только запомните, что число мест, куда он может вас перенести, выходит за все рамки обычного воображения. Хотя, может быть, я всего лишь пытаюсь препятствовать вам выйти из этого маяка. Так или иначе – решайте сами, использовать его или нет. м Завершающая Заставка Я вижу, что я выхожу Я вижу морской берег Неужели я переместился слишком далеко? Или слишком рано? Как странно пространство и время объединяются здесь… Минуту… Разве это… Не просто изображение на мониторе? Submachine 3: The Loop Вступительная Заставка Здесь нет страницы из дневника Здесь нет меню Здесь нет ложки Здесь нет мусорной корзины На самом деле Здесь нет ничего, что можно собрать Здесь только ты И машина Прочти! Прочти! Вы заметили, что с каждой решённой загадкой вы всё глубже опускаетесь под землю? Это не похоже на хороший план спасения. Сама машина – гигантская ловушка. Для того чтобы сбежать из неё, вы должны прекратить решать загадки, или вы навсегда останетесь в этом цикле. Цикл находится вне пространства и вне времени, он не имеет ни начала, ни конца. Это самое худшее место, куда вы могли попасть после телепортирования из маяка. Вот что я хочу, чтобы вы сделали: Не открывайте телепортирующую машину в комнате (0, 0). Вместо этого найдите зеленый лист и положите его на статую в комнате (-12, 9). Это должно разъединить вас от цикла, и тогда вы должны оказаться в Лаборатории, или где-нибудь поблизости. Удачи! Мур Завершающая Заставка 1 (хорошее окончание) Вы думали, что смогли сбежать Вы думали, что решили все загадки Но правда в том Что вы не хотите сбежать Из Субмашины ........................................................ увидимся в Лаборатории Завершающая Заставка 2 (плохое окончание) Вы только что умерли от обезвоживания Submachine 4: The Lab Помощь ищите и собирайте предметы выберите и используйте их читайте дневники ищите повсюду не останавливайтесь не бойтесь будте осторожны будте бдительны оставайтесь сосредоточенным Вступительная Заставка . . . Найдите зелёный лист . . . . . . Положите его на статую . . . . . . Вы должны оказаться в Лаборатории . . . . . . Или где-нибудь поблизости . . . Чат с Муртау (@lab): root.ping//144.235.182.100 (@mur): Кто это? (@lab): root.ping//144.235.182.100 (@mur): Вы в Лаборатории? (@lab): root.ping//144.235.182.100 (@mur): И у вас нет клавиатуры? (@lab): root.ping//144.235.182.100 (@mur): Это всё объясняет… Вы сбежали из Цикла… (@mur): Не так ли? (@lab): root.ping//144.235.182.100 (@mur): Хорошо, прежде всего, вы должны добраться до портальной комнаты. Она защищена стальной решёткой, и если она закрыта, то вы должны найти способ, как открыть главный замок решётки. Насколько я знаю, вы не найдёте пропускные ключи безопасности для замка. (@lab): root.ping//144.235.182.100 (@mur): Во- вторых, когда вы будете у портала, вы будете нуждаться в координатах, чтобы идти дальше. У меня есть список на моём компьютере. (@lab): root.ping//144.235.182.100 (@mur): Я печатаю их для вас прямо сейчас. (@lab): root.ping//144.235.182.100 (@mur): Доберитесь до портала. Начните прыжок. Возможно, вы сможете найти свой путь и завершить его. Удачи. М Записи Файл:Notes.jpg Записи, которые вы нашли во время вашего поиска: 1. Координаты известных… 2. Наша миссия только что началась… 3. Мы даже не начали… 4. Сначала мы думали… 5. … субмашин… 6. Наша катушка сломана, и… 7. Муртау прибыл… 8. Вы заметили, что… 9. Нужна вода… 10. Команда одноразового использования… 11. Я застрял! Пожалуйста, помогите!… 12. Я был здесь раньше… 13. Никаких улик… 14. Если вы выглядите… Сделайте вашу собственную запись. 1. coordinates of known...(координаты известных...) Координаты известных локаций: Лаборатория: x = 0, y = 0, z = 1 Древняя Секция: x = 1, y = 0, z = 4 Замкнутый Цикл: x = 6, y = 9, z = 0 Подвальная Секция: x = 5, y = 2, z = 9 Раскопки Маяка: x = 4, y = 6, z = 2 Гробница: x = 7, y = 7, z = 0 Судно: x = 8, y = 0, z = 0 Четыре команды исследуют эти неизведанные локации. 2. Our mission has just started... Наша миссия только что началась. Муртау дал указание писать записки и оставлять их в локациях, где они были написаны. Это для того, чтобы оставить след в случае, если кто-нибудь потеряется. Но мы все хорошо обучены, ничего плохого не произойдёт. Не в этот раз. Оставляю эту запись так, на всякий случай. Мы двигаемся отсюда к секции судна, наша миссия состоит в том, чтобы добраться до верхней палубы того судна. Всё, выдвигаемся. 3. We haven't even started... Мы даже не начали исследовать эту древнюю секцию, а наша катушка уже пуста. Наверное, кто-то забыл её перезарядить. Но ситуация серьезна. Мы не знаем координаты подвальной секции. Координаты находятся в штабе, но мы очевидно уже не можем возвратиться туда. Мы попытаемся совершить слепые прыжки, как только установим связь, но я попросту не знаю, куда мы попадём. 4. At first we thought... Сначала мы думали, что существовала только одна субмашина. Но потом к нам присоединился Муртау, и он показал нам правду. Его способность создавать карма-порталы между локациями позволила ему исследовать больше чем одну треть субмашинной сети. Это заняло у него 32 года. Какими глупыми мы были в те первые годы. Используя его технологию, мы смогли построить наши собственные порталы, чтобы перемещаться между измерениями. Сейчас мы оборудуем лабораторию, у нас есть разведывательные группы – команды исследования… 5. ...for submachines... … субмашин, мы отправляемся на миссии, проникая в сеть, пытаясь обнаружить новые места и части этой великой загадки. Однажды Муртау сказал, что нет никакой “великой загадки”, нет никакого генерального плана, никто не контролирует всё это. Но мы считаем иначе. Должна существовать цель для всего этого. Мы только должны найти эту цель. Я думал, что мы смогли бы сделать это, но с тех пор, как Муртау покинул нас, я уже не так уверен в этом. Но мы нашли нашу цель, мы видим её ясно. А Вы?... 6. Our coil is broken, and... Наша катушка сломана, и у нас нет запасной. Это бесполезно. Это настолько бесполезно. Бесполезна вся эта борьба с этими проклятыми машинами. Существует ли нормальный мир за пределами этого бесконечного месива субмашин? Снова и снова, без начала и конца. Как его звали? Того человека с одной рукой? Я забыл даже это. Я сдаюсь. Меня больше ничего не волнует. 7. Murtaugh came by... Муртау прибыл сегодня. Он сказал, что поскольку мы не можем зарядить лазер, чтобы сломать Сферу, он возвращает её к начальному местоположению. Просто великолепно. Кроме того, мы получили сообщение от команды исследования древней секции два дня назад. Я не могу сказать почему, но они начали совершать слепые прыжки и нашли новые работающие координаты. 551, какая-то кирпичная комната, или что-то на подобие этого. Не могу сказать и то, имеет ли это какое-нибудь значение вообще. Мы их больше не увидим. 8. Did you notice, that... Вы заметили, что вы никогда не находили никаких признаков человеческого присутствия в субмашинах? Независимо от того, каких? Но существуют, по крайней мере, четыре команды, блуждающие по обширной сети субмашины. И, скорее всего, существуют другие люди также, находящиеся в своих локациях. Какова вероятность никогда не обнаружить кого-либо здесь? Но с другой стороны, какова вероятность обнаружить инопланетные формы жизни во вселенной? 9. Need water... Нужна вода. Я должен найти воду. Не так много, достаточно всего одной капли. Только одну каплю воды. Я вижу только песок, 32 палаты, заполненные песком, насколько я помню. Записывайте координаты, сказал он. Теперь я жалею, что не выполнил его наказ. Мне нужна вода. Только одна капля... 10. Crew expendable... Команда одноразового использования. Где я это слышал? Это сказал собеседник, или кто-то ещё? Неважно... Тем временем мы испробовали почти все способы, чтобы отпереть эту проклятую лестницу. Этот замок просто никак не открывается. Последняя попытка – это взорвать его. Мы настраиваем провода прямо сейчас, и если нам повезёт, и кто-то из нас выживет, то мы, наконец, увидим то, что находится на верхней палубе судна. Я собираюсь написать другую записку сразу после взрыва, разумеется, если к тому моменту мы будем ещё живы. 11. I'm stuck, please help!... Я застряла! Пожалуйста, помогите! Я добралась до портальной комнаты в лаборатории, затем нашла катушку в древней секции, но я не знаю, что делать дальше. Я видела, что люди, уходя, оставляют записки, так что кто-нибудь, скорее всего, сможет мне помочь… Я так запуталась, каждый раз, когда я нахожу какой-нибудь предмет, я должна блуждать по субмашинам и искать, куда поместить его. Сейчас я так устала. Пожалуйста, помогите! sunshine_bunnygirl_17 12. I've been here before... Я был здесь раньше! Я помню эти проклятые повторяющиеся комнаты. Если бы я только мог вспомнить всё, что было связано с этим местом. Какая-то машина,телепортирующая всё далее и далее, компас, показывающий мне координаты! Да! Всё основывалось на координатах! Но здесь нет никакого компаса. Что делать?... 13. No clues... Никаких подсказок. Никаких подсказок. Подождите, а что я вообще здесь делаю? 14. If you have looked... Если вы выглядите достаточно стойким и чувствуйте себя удачливым, то вы всегда можете испробовать свою удачу в этой локации: x = 7 y = 2 z = 8 Финальное Сообщение Поздравляю Вы безупречно прошли все тесты Ваше заявление было положительно рассмотрено Вы можете начать работать в Лаборатории с завтрашнего дня Ждите дальнейших инструкций Финальная Записка Спасибо вам за завершение этой игры. А сейчас я даю вам выбор. Вы можете либо вернуться в главное меню, чтобы просмотреть комментарии к этой игре, или даже связаться с автором (дверь налево) или… Вы можете вернуться в субмашинную сеть, потому что она содержит награду для тех, кто нашёл 21/21 секрет. Когда вы соберёте все секреты, найдите локацию, чтобы использовать их и насладиться просмотром бонусного материала (дверь направо). Ваш, Мур. Бонусный Материал смотри Секреты Submachine 5: The Root Первое задание (First assignment...) Первое задание: - Найти три так называемых "кристалла мудрости", потерянные в субсети на протяжении многих лет. Эти артефакты, созданные в первую суб-эру неизвестным изготовителем, являются единственным пригодным источником энергии для машины, расположенной в локации коридора. Эта локация может быть достигнута с помощью кода 7-4-7. - Зарядите машину. - Исследуйте дальнюю сторону сети. - Возвратитесь невредимым. Электронное письмо от Муртау (Hi there...) Эй там, привет. Вы хорошо выспались? У меня есть задание для вас. Вы, кажется, лучше всего подходите для этой работы, так как ваше обучение включало в себя контакт с кристаллами мудрости. Вы должны повторить свои действия и разыскать эти кристаллы. Самый лёгкий путь – это достигнуть локации корня и начать оттуда. Координаты Корня:5-5-2, и не забудьте координаты лаборатории, то есть 0-0-1. Удачи. Муртау Записи Файл:Sub5.png коридор: 7-4-7 лаборатория: 0-0-1 корень: 5-5-2 комната наблюдения? (1950-ых годов) зарядное устройство в (0,1) С6Н8О7 х Н2О правый: центральный: левый: отсутствует лампочка в (2,1) Записка из Секретной Локации Добро пожаловать в секретную локацию! Это место названо “секретной локацией” не потому что оно скрыто, а потому что Вы можете использовать здесь те секреты, которые Вы нашли во время игры. Это место – секция с комментариями автора(Моими :D). Я объясню некоторые аспекты этой игры, которые довольно интересны (по моему мнению). Если у вас закончились секреты, но вы хотели бы продолжить открывать эту область, то Вы всегда можете возвратиться к субмашине и найти больше секретов, просто пройдите налево и нажмите соответствующую кнопку. Всего в этой игре есть 5 секретов. Комментарии автора смотри Секреты Submachine 6: The Edge Запуск Системы Файл:Rev.png задействована работа системы поиск нарушений > нарушение 0-23-17 обслуживающий транспорт секции 1 незапланированное движение идёт процесс перехвата | Электронный текст на экране 1 Файл:Open.png введите ваш личный IDN Электронный текст на экране 2 Файл:Level.png уровень безопасности: Электронный текст на экране 3 Файл:Cube.png чтобы открыть куб: введите ваш личный IDN Well, that's it... Ну всё, с меня хватит… Не вижу никакого смысла больше ждать. Никто не придёт, всё это время я был дураком. Нет смысла… Did he tell you that... Он сказал вам, что вы первый, кто был послан сюда? Что ж, друг мой, всё ясно… do not mess with the protocols... не возитесь с протоколами. Иначе они запрут вас внутри. Я уже это видел. Это не лучший способ умереть здесь. Во всяком случае, с меня достаточно. Я больше не пойду туда. don't believe in his lies не верьте в его ложь. Система Файл:Система.jpg Входящее электронное сообщение (заблокированное) Файл:Ms1.png входящее сообщение от: заблокировано__ @ заблокировано__ задействован: посторонний образец источник: снаружи заключение: инфицирован протокол 54-2 блокировать и подвергнуть изоляции _________ х закрыть Входящее электронное сообщение (разблокированное) Файл:Ms2.png входящее сообщение от: Муртау @лаборатория Я не знаю, читает ли кто-нибудь это сообщение, или оно просто отскакивает от брандмауэра системы обороны, но если есть малейший шанс, что кто-нибудь прочитает его, то я должен использовать этот шанс. Мне нужно, чтобы вы отключили следующие протоколы: 2-18 - вторичная Система Обороны 1-12 - первичная Система Обороны 1-0 - центральный компьютер _________ х закрыть Финальное сообщение от Муртау мур@лаборатория: ого! мур@лаборатория: я не могу в это поверить. мур@лаборатория: вам удалось отключить системы обороны субсети. Теперь мы можем свободно передвигаться по всей сети. Наконец, мы можем вторгнуться в ядро субмашины. мур@лаборатория: к сожалению для вас, ваши похождения заканчиваются здесь. мур@лаборатория: прощайте. Надписи в секретных локациях смотри Секреты Submachine 7: The Core Note to myself... Запись к самому себе 12.12.06 все возможные проходы недоступны проверить 291 хорошее предчувствие насчёт этого Рисунок прохода Файл:Entry.png проход в зимний дворец и южный сад Надпись на статуе 1 (правая статуя) разум есть всё. как ты думаешь, кем ты становишься Надпись на статуе 2 (левая статуя) будь свидетелем своих мыслей Hello... Здравствуйте. Меня зовут Элизабет. Добро пожаловать в мой храм одиночества. Скорее всего, вы скитаетесь здесь после того, как были протестированы Муртау. Если это так, то я очень сожалею, что не смогла найти вас раньше него. Должно быть, вам было трудно проходить все его ловушки, тесты и задания. Однако – вам больше не о чем беспокоиться. Если вы не найдёте меня в саду, то я нахожусь в моей лаборатории, и скоро присоединюсь к вам. Пожалуйста, подождите здесь и старайтесь ничего не трогать. Спасибо. Л. Надпись Короля 1 (левый постамент) мы – король приветствуем вас в нашем южном саду любой, кто ищет мир и спокойствие, найдёт их под листьями нашей священной флоры Надпись Короля 2 (правый постамент) мы – король приветствуем вас в нашем зимнем дворце он может стать домом для тех, кто стремится к познанию и отгоняет одиночество How could they have possibly known?... Как они могли знать? Как они могли так точно имитировать структуру субсети в простых планах сада? ... Это абсолютно непонятно. Л I know it is kind of ironic... Я знаю, что это немного иронично – состыковывать мою лабораторию с руинами зимнего дворца. Король всегда хотел, чтобы дворец стал убежищем для людей науки. Поэтому я здесь, мой король. Л Брошюра ДОБРО ПОЖАЛОВАТЬ Добро пожаловать во всемирно известный Зимний Дворец четвёртой династии. Построен в 1832 году сэром Генри о’Тулом, молодым архитектором, едва известным в то время, простым служащим мастера-урбаниста Короля. После завершения строительства этого дворца о’Тул завоевал уважение в модернистских кругах Западного Королевства. Этот дворец и окружающие сады являются ярким примером антиструктурной архитектуры, лишённой границ материальной долговечности. Рекомендуем вам также посетить известный Кентский Маяк, построенный тем же архитектором. Спасибо за посещение, надеемся увидеть вас снова. Now you know how... Теперь вы знаете, как работают карма-порталы Муртау. Вы только что использовали один из них. На самом деле они могут переместить вас между различными измерениями. Однако те, которые созданы в ядре, являются порталами... малой дальности. Они были первыми, которые он когда-либо создал. Тестом. Детскими шагами, если вам угодно. Теперь, когда вы использовали один из них – пожалуйста, не используйте их больше. Они разрушают структуру этого измерения. Муртау пренебрег этим фактом, и... Просто посмотрите вокруг, где мы оказались... Л Once there was a man... Когда-то здесь был человек, который сказал, что знал то, что происходило после ухода Муртау. После этого тот человек также покинул нас. Why does this sociopath... Почему этот социопат разговаривает только с Элизабет? So when things started... Так почему, когда всё начало разрушаться, некоторые части остались? Они просто остались на своих местах… И почему именно эти части? Л If subnet is universe... Если субсеть – вселенная, то циклы – чёрные дыры. ... The Fourth Dynasty... ... Четвертая Династия на пике её культурного и технологического развития смогла создать первую искусственную, сделанную человеком субмашинную структуру. Это произошло приблизительно в начала двадцатого века и в настоящее время считается датой рождения внешнего кольца. Те первые структуры были только лишь слабыми копиями оригинальных структур, но со временем они превратились во что-то совершенно неуправляемое, независимое. Все попытки нанести на карту новые территории провалились, тем самым оставив обширное, опустошённое субмашинное пространство в её собственное распоряжение. ... Once the great scheme... Когда-то главный план вещей был ясно виден через слои семи главных измерений. Сейчас же, из-за коррозии, разрушения и самопроизвольного, стихийного роста внешнего кольца, план почти неузнаваем. Мы, люди, покинули внешнее кольцо, и внешнее кольцо отреагировало на наш уход. Кроме разрушения ничего не происходит. План потерян. It's no wonder they... Неудивительно, что они хотели похоронить весь этот маяк целиком с ним внутри. Количество жертв от разрушений рос экспоненциально. Л Hi Elizabeth... Привет Элизабет. Даже в моих самых необыкновенных мечтах я никогда не думал о том, что я смогу создавать межпространственные пути, ведущие к новым неизведанным местам. Мой новый эксперимент переместил меня под маяк, прямо в те легендарные руины. С этого момента вы можете называть меня исследователем. Я всего - лишь использовал тот кристалл мудрости, который нашёл недавно. Только подумайте, куда, возможно, я смогу отправиться, используя для себя маяк и его полную силу света. Я рассчитываю переместиться в другое место в следующие 32 дня. Вы позаботитесь об Эйнштейне ради меня? Ваш м Dear Murtaugh... Дорогой Муртау. Я понимаю ваше желание создать другой карма-портал внутри маяка, но я прошу вас не делать этого. Никто не знает, где вы окажетесь после того, как покинете ядро. Внешне кольцо бесконечно. Никто не знает, какие мутировавшие виды субмашин образовались там. Я буду заботиться об Эйнштейне, но помните это: как только вы пройдёте через тот портал – вы никогда не сможете вернуться. Ядро будет навсегда потеряно для вас. I finally understood... Я наконец поняла, как они могли имитировать структуру субсети в саду… Они не должны были имитировать. Они уже жили в субсети. Л I can hear Murtaugh... Я уже слышу, как Муртау прорывает защиту моего судна. Пришло время мне покинуть это измерение. Я сожалею, что не могу вас больше ждать, и кроме того я боюсь, что с ещё одним созданным карма-порталом это измерение полностью разрушится. Я знаю, что он хочет сделать. Я знаю, почему он вернулся в ядро. Он пришёл за теми, кто заживо похоронил его в том маяке. Я должна предупредить их. Я должна добраться до пятого слоя. Мне очень бы хотелось, чтобы вы смогли последовать за мной, но, к сожалению, у меня осталась только одна спасательная капсула. Мне очень жаль. Элизабет. Комментарии автора смотри секреты Submachine 8: The Plan Вступительная заставка РАСШИФРОВКА 17/38 Лиз: Вы можете создавать межпространственные порталы, находясь внутри такого портала? Муртау: Да, я могу это делать. Лиз: И что происходит, когда вы делаете это? Муртау: ...вы меняете направление. Лиз: Направление чего? Муртау: Всего. Murtaugh is coming back... Муртау возвращается. Мы должны идти. Мы должны идти прямо сейчас. I clearly remember the day it all ended... Я ясно помню тот день, когда всё это закончилось. Это произошло почти сразу после того, как вычислительная мощность компьютера превысила человеческую. Многие думали, что это было поворотным моментом, но это было не так. Этот момент наступил немного позже. Я помню это, потому что я был там, в момент, когда мы задали самый важный вопрос. Вопрос, над которым мы ломали голову на протяжении тысячелетий. Почему мы? Но на этот раз вопрос был адресован не к нам самим. Мы спросили у компьютера. И это стало поворотным моментом в истории человечества. Тем самым моментом. Как только мы осознали, что мы не наиболее развитая структура на нашей планете, как только мы передали факел, наше стремление значительно понизилось. Действительно ли мы ожидали, что компьютер попросту сгорит, ища ответ на самый тяжёлый из вопросов? Конечно да. Но тогда вы можете вообразить наше удивление, когда это произошло. Компьютер ответил на вопрос. Where are you?.. - Где Вы? - Я стою рядом с вами. Разве вы меня не видите? - Нет. - Давайте сравним наши географические местоположения ещё раз. - Что-то определённо не так. Мы находимся в одной и той же локации. Но... - Где вы? But why the boundaries... - Но зачем это ограничение? Для чего это нужно? - Идея заключается в том, чтобы дать вам общее представление о плане. Только представление. Если же увидеть его целиком, то его прелесть ослепила бы ваш разум. I never know that... Я никогда не знал, что луч света может сгибаться таким образом. This is just a toy... - Это какая-то ерунда. Просто ерунда. - Это не ерунда. Это узел. Ты должен развязать его. Если только вы не Александр. Do you see it now?.. - Теперь вы видите? - Да... Как это вообще возможно? Они соединяются идеально... - Кому нужен Бог, если у вас есть такие архитекторы, не правда ли? Рисунок-объяснение Файл:Рисунок-объяснение.jpg Когда я попросил объяснения, он нарисовал мне это: A woman came to our village... Женщина пришла в нашу деревню. Никто точно не знает, как она вошла, так как в тот момент ворота были закрыты. Она пошла прямо к не поддаётся переводу, и через минуту луч яркого света выстрелил из него прямо в небо. Когда она исчезла, мы осознали, что были благословлены присутствием Богини. Это было 742 года назад, и мы поклоняемся ей по сей день. Завершающая заставка РАСШИФРОВКА 18/38 Лиз: Так... В конце концов, вы когда-нибудь поймаете меня?.. Муртау: Вы знаете, что существует семь ответов на этот вопрос, моя дорогая Лиз. Секреты смотри Секреты en:Submachine notes es:Notas Категория:Списки Категория:Предметы и объекты